Finding something to fight for
by Penitence
Summary: Eine junge Frau bei den Fireflies abliefern, Beute kassieren und wieder sein, mehr oder weniger, geregeltes Leben aufnehmen. Klingt relativ einfach und für den skrupellosen Joel, fast nach einem Kinderspiel. Oder etwa doch nicht?


Ich liebe das Spiel ,,The Last of Us'' und habe mich jetzt endlich an eine Geschichte gewagt. Teilweise wird die Handlung ein wenig von der wirklichen Geschichte abweichen, aber im Großen und Ganzen wird sie gleich bleiben.

* * *

 _''Uns lehrt eigner Schmerz, der andren Schmerzen zu teilen...''_

Johann Wolfgang von Goethe

,,Es ist gleich hier'', sagte Marlene, die Tür zu ihrem Versteck öffnend. Sie strauchelte in den Raum und blieb vor Schmerzen am Boden kauernd liegen. Joel trat auf sie zu und war dabei ihr aufzuhelfen, als er von hinten angegriffen wurde. Er drehte sich um, um sich gegen die Person zu verteidigen, sie war schnell, aber er war schneller. ''Hab ich dich!'', sagte er, in das Gesicht einer jungen Frau blickend. Ihre stahlblauen Augen, waren vor Wut zu Schlitzen verengt. ,,Was soll das?'', fragte er, ebenso wütend wie sie. ,,Antworte mir!'' Ihre einzige Reaktion darauf, war der Versuch aus seinem eisernen Griff zu entkommen. ,,Verdammt noch mal, bist du taub!'', rief er aufgebracht und verstärkte seinen Halt um ihr Handgelenk. Das Messer, das sie in der Hand hielt fiel klirrend zu Boden. ,,Sie kann dir nicht antworten, Joel'', sagte Marlene mit schwacher Stimme, ,,Sie ist stumm.'' Über diese Tatsache war er mehr als überrascht, dies nutze die junge Frau aus und wand sich aus seinem Griff. Sie ging auf Marlene zu um nach ihrer Wunde zu sehen. ,,Keine Sorge, das wird wieder. Sie helfen uns. Aber ich kann nicht mitkommen. Bitte, sieh mich nicht so an, Sarah. Es ist unsere einzige Chance.''

Als er ihren Namen hörte, zog sich Joels Herz für einen Augenblick schmerzhaft zusammen. Dieses Gefühl wurde jedoch von einer anderen Emotion übermannt, denn er realisierte so langsam, wovon Marlene eigentlich sprach. ,,Was wir schmuggeln Sie?'', fragte er irritiert. ,,Eine Truppe Fireflies wird sich mit euch am Rathaus treffen.'' Joel blickte Tess fassungslos an, kaum glaubend was er hörte. Das war Wahnsinn. In die ungeschützte Zone zu gehen war sowieso glatter Selbstmord, aber mit einer stummen Frau im Schlepptau? Das war von vornherein zum Scheitern verurteilt.

,,Das ist verdammt weit weg!'', ergriff Tess schließlich das Wort ,,Ihr werdet es schaffen. Ihr bringt sie hin. Kommt zurück und kriegt die Waffen'', entgegnete Marlene, ihre Stimme hatte einen gereizten Unterton angenommen. Sie hatte offensichtlich starke Schmerzen und dieser begann so langsam an ihren Nerven zu zehren. Joel und Tess tauschten einen vielsagenden Blick. ,,Wir werden nichts schmuggeln, bis ich sie gesehen habe'', sagte Tess, ihr Tonfall ließ erahnen, dass eine Diskussion zwecklos war, also gab Marlene letztendlich nach. Ihr Blick wanderte kurz zu Sarah und dann wieder zurück zu Tess. ,,Aber sie wird nicht mit uns kommen. Ich will, dass Joel auf sie aufpasst.'' Das brachte ihn und die zierliche Frau dazu einen Schritt auf sie zu zugehen. Sarah ergriff ihren Arm und schüttelte vehement den Kopf. Joel beobachtete sie dabei, wie sie mit ihren Fingern ihre Worte gestikulierte. Er selbst verstand keine Zeichensprache, aber er wusste, dass Tess mehr oder weniger dazu in der Lage war.

,,Ich kannte seinen Bruder, Tommy. Er sagte, wenn ich ihn Not bin, kann ich mich auf ihn verlassen'', sagte Marlene beschwichtigend, an Sarah gerichtet. ,,Vor oder nach seinem Abgang aus deiner Kampftruppe?'', fragte Joel sarkastisch. ,,Von dir ist er auch weg...er war ein guter Mann.'' Die zynische Erwiderung lag ihm bereits auf der Zunge, doch Tess, die näher getreten war, lenkten ihn ab. ,,Hör zu, bring sie einfach zum Nordtunnel und warte dort auf mich.'' Er seufzte erschöpft. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein.  
,,Sie ist bloß Ware, Joel.''

Sein Blick wanderte zu der schwarzhaarigen Frau, die ihn immer noch wütend ansah. Er betrachtete sie nachdenklich und erkannte, dass in ihren Augen auch eine Spur von Verletztheit lag, die aus Tess' harschen Worten resultierte. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, die deutlich sichtbare Narbe an ihrem Hals. Ein Anflug von Schuld überkam ihn, als er die Abdrücke seiner Finger an ihrem Handgelenk sah. Doch er ignorierte das Gefühl. In dieser Welt konnte Mitgefühl, seinen Tod bedeuten.

Auch wenn es ihm nicht gefiel, wusste er bereits, dass er das Angebot annehmen würde.  
Es war einfach zu verlockend. Und was konnte schon passieren?  
Er hatte bereits alles, was ihm wirklich wichtig gewesen war, verloren.

,,Komm mit'', knurrte Joel, sich wenig darum kümmernd, ob sie ihm nun folgte oder nicht.


End file.
